1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved intraoral fluoroscope device. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an improved intraoral fluoroscope device that is adapted for use with an electronic video display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dental practitioner utilizes x-ray photographs as a basic diagnostic and operative tool. Conventionally, x-rays (or gamma and beta radiation emitted by radium) are directed through the tissue, bone or tooth structure being examined onto a film cartridge located directly opposite the energy source. Thereafter, the film is developed and the needed information secured from the resulting photograph. This conventional procedure suffers from many deficiencies. First of all, substantial delays are encountered when using conventional x-ray photography because of the necessity to await the development of the x-ray photographs and to retake photographs if the initial image secured is blurred. In situations where the patient is under sedation, such delays are obviously undesirable. Additionally, with conventional x-ray techniques, the patient must be subjected to a rather large dosage of x-ray energy in order to obtain an acceptable x-ray photograph. Typically, the radiated energy used must pass through varying depths of body tissue as well as the area for which x-ray photographs are sought. For many various reasons, it is desirable that the intensity of radiation used be diminished.
Alternates to the traditional x-ray system for obtaining pictures or images of internal body structures have been proposed in the prior art. Hovnanian, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,166 and in a publication entitled: "Fibre Optic Television Monitor and Fluoroscope," Proceedings of the Third International Conference on Medical Electronics, London, 1960, has described an endoscope which is inserted in the mouth and is employed for coverting x-rays into a visual image. Hovnanian's endoscope comprises a probe head that is coated with an image converting phosphor. The phosphor material converts an invisible radiant energy image into a visible light image which is transmitted through a fiber optic bundle to a television system which converts the light image transmitted by the fiber optic bundle into an enlarged visual image. The Hovnanian system suffers from many deficiencies. First of all, elaborate lens structures must be used to assist in the transmission and/or reception of light from the fiber optic bundle. Secondly, practical considerations limit the length of the fiber optic bundle that can be used and further the fiber elements of the bundle tend to fracture during fabrication and/or use which results in light transmission defects.